


made to measure

by dcuros



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Tailoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcuros/pseuds/dcuros
Summary: Goro visits a tailor to get a suit fitted.





	made to measure

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I could've sworn i was supposed to write crack.~~
> 
> Sorry, it's been a while so I don't remember how fittings work.
> 
> If anyone actually uses the tailoring tag for actual sewing work, I am so sorry.

Deft hands glide across his shoulders, tracing a line of fire that fades all too quickly on Goro's back. He bites back a groan and closes his eyes as strong fingers press against the width of his shoulders.

"So broad..." a voice, smoother than the finest silk, whispers into his ear. He feels air catch in his lungs; stills when the other man draws closer, almost flush against his side. He feels hands rest on his right shoulder before one of them caresses down his arm and stops at the pulse jackhammering away at his wrist.

He opens his eyes and turns to meet the tailor's gunmetal ones.

"What's next?" Goro asks, breathier than he expected. He watches amusement dance across the other's face and feels the slightest hint of disappointment when the tailor detaches from his side to stand before him.

The shop is freezing. The shabby space heater in the corner had nothing on the chilly November air.

"I'd like you to raise your arms, please. I need to take your chest measurements," the tailor replies, a smirk already ghosting at his lips.

Goro complies; the other man leans forward, pressing their chests together, and wraps his tape measure around Goro's back. He pulls away, a mere few inches, and completes the loop around Goro's chest.

Goro doesn't know what to with his arms so he rests his hands on the tailor's shoulders.

The tailor hums and tugs at the tape measure, sliding it up and down to position it properly and letting brush against the sensitive areas around Goro's chest.

The shop is cold in the late hour but Goro feels his face flush from heat. At some point, he had stopped breathing--a fact he discovers when he feels himself exhale when the tailor draws away fully. 

"Just a couple more measurements left," says the tailor, stepping into Goro's space for the third time tonight. His hands return to Goro's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze, before one hand slowly trails down his chest, drawing a shudder from Goro, and rests on the dip of his hip.

Goro sees a glint in the tailor's eyes before the man drops to his knees. A hand rests firmly on his hip, while the other glides featherlight down his leg, almost dipping into his inner thigh, and down to his ankle. Hooded eyes peer up at him in a way that makes arousal shoot down Goro's spine.

The shop is warm, almost stifling. 

"Are we done here?" Goro asks, shakier than he would have liked. He offers the tailor his hand to help him up.

"I hope not," the tailor replies, accepting his help. He gets back on his feet, but he doesn't let go of Goro's hand.

"I'm sorry, I never got your name."

"Akira," the man responds. A predatory look crosses his face as he says, "You'll have the entire night to remember that."

Goro responds by intertwining their fingers and tugging the two of them into a fitting room.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me in the comments or on my twitter @[ hereliesandy](https://twitter.com/hereliesandy).


End file.
